nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuboy Academy
This is a series of fan-written stories about Nitrome characters. They in no way are trying to alter the original stories the characters came from. The series takes place in a high school setting. There is a cast of five main characters, but each story or 'episode' in the series actually focuses on one particular character from a Nitrome game, with the main characters interacting with those characters in some way. Also, this is in no way trying to copy Nitrome High School and is its own independent set of stories. After each 'episode', you can leave suggestions for the next story as to what Nitrome character it should focus on. These stories were written by Plasmaster. If you would like to collaborate or give him ideas aside from the central character of focus for the story, please leave a message for him on his talk page. Enjoy the 'show'! Cast of Main Characters This is the cast of main characters in the story. They interact with the character of focus and are in every 'story' or 'episode'. Blue in Rex209- Blue has a sarcastic streak, and hates being dragged around places by Rex209, he usually pretends not to care about other people's problems but deep down he truly does care. Rex209 has difficulty understanding human emotions and often looks to friends for explanations in such matters. Blue and Rex209 are two separate entities, but Blue can't speak English so Rex209 translates his words for him. Sometimes, though, Rex209 will speak on its own and perform actions of its own volition instead of Blue's. Kapowski- a bit nerdy, gets phenomenal grades, likes to read, has a crush on Lady Snow Fox, but is too shy to say anything. Blue is his best friend. Swindler- tough, sporty, the jock of the group, he is sneaky and tries to find the easy way out of most problems. He is supportive and often tries to encourage his friends in their goals; he is Licorice's boyfriend. Lady Snow Fox- cool and confident 24/7, she isn't too popular but she is okay with that; she is oblivious to Kapowski's crush on her and sees him as a friend; she is secretive, mostly in the fact that she is a secret agent in training. Licorice- extremely popular and self-centered, Licorice is Swindler's girlfriend; she is best friends with Lady Snow Fox but, like everyone else, is clueless about Snow's secret; Licorice is able to put aside her selfishness whenever her friends are in dire need of her help. Side Characters- These are side characters that appear in the show every now and then. Austin Carter- a student at BetterthanCuboy Academy, Austin is selfish and mischievous. Snow's missions are usually to stop Austin's shenanigans. Justin Bennet- a student at BetterthanCuboy Academy, Justin is Austin's sidekick, though usually Justin feels indifferent about Cuboy Academy and only helps Austin because he is his friend Professor- the science teacher Principal Nitrome Boss- a fat, angry man that yells a lot; he is the principal and gives out lots of detentions Monty- the director of the secret agent organization that Snow is a part of; he assigns all of Snow's missions Mail Bird- he delivers mail and messages to students around the school Hallbert- the school bully, he appears in several episodes, usually as an antagonist but other times just to read books (he is in book club) Setting The series takes place at Cuboy Academy, a high school that Nitrome characters attend. Nitrome Boss is the school's principal. Season 1 You can find Season One episodes here! Season 2 You can find Season Two episodes here! Season 3 You can find Season Three episodes below! Episode One-Bump, Bang, Boom! The school bell rung and the five friends filed into their classroom. Kapowski took a deep breath as he walked in. "Ah, the smell of a new classroom. Don't you guys just love it?" he asked. "Smells like freedom being stolen away." Swindler said. "Oh come on, Swindler! School is great! At least you're kept busy when you're at school. During the summer all you do is sit around staring at a wall. It's boring." "Dude, you wasted your summer." "Did not! Now come on, let's choose our seats for the year. I'm sitting up front, as usual." "And I'm sitting in the back, as usual." "Come on man, sit up front with me and Blue!" "I don't want to sit up front, but Rex is the one with legs, so..." Blue said. "My research indicates that the brain is much better stimulated when positioned at the front of the classroom and therefore benefits mentally, academically, and spiritually." Rex209 said. "See? Rex knows what she's doing." Kapowski said. Blue groaned as Rex took a seat at the front of the classroom. Kapowski sat next to her. "Well, while you, Blue, and Rex enjoy the mental benefits of the boring front seats, Snow, Swindler and I will be kicking it in the back seats and soaking up some extra points in the social arena! Right guys?" Licorice said. "Um about that, Licorice..." Snow began. "What?" "I'm going to sit up front with Kapowski. I need to get my grades up, Uncle Monty has really been strict about it lately. And besides, Kapowski and I are...you know, a thing now, so..." "I can't believe you're bailing on me!" Licorice yelled. "I'm not bailing on you! We'll still see each other. It's seriously like ten feet away." "Yeah, but first it's classroom seats, then lunch tables, and pretty soon it'll ruin everything for us!" "No, it's not like that! Tell you what, we'll hang out at the mall after school. Okay?" "Oh, we'll hang out, but it'll be my choice of location." "Fine, as long as it makes up for the seats. We cool?" "Yeah, I guess." The second bell rang and the door to the classroom closed, barring the way for any unfortunate tardy students that tried to make it in at the last second. "I can't wait! History is one of my favorite subjects, and this year the history teacher we have is none other than--" Kapowski began. "Good morning class, I am Mr. Nutsinbultz. I am looking forward to going on a wonderful journey through the history of the world with you all this year." a robot with a red hat said. He walked to the front of the classroom and wrote his name on the board. Kapowski raised his hand. "Yes, young prepubescent male, do you have a question?" the robot asked. "Yes, Mr. Nutsinbultz, I do in fact have a question. Is it true that you were a legendary bumper in the Bump Battle Royale competition of '14?" Kapowski asked. A mutter rose from the students at the mention of the competition. "Yes, I am in fact the champion of the Bump Battle Royale competition of '14. We will cover the history of this event in chapter fourteen later this year." "Mr. Nutsinbultz, could you tell us about your experience?" Swindler asked, suddenly interested. "Perhaps another time, green-pigmented blobulous form." The class erupted in protest, all wanting to hear of his experience in the famous event. "Please, everyone, be silent. I will tell you all about my experience--" "Yeah!" everyone cheered. "--when we discuss the event in chapter fourteen later this year." "Aww!" everyone whined. "Now, please open your textbooks to page fifteen." After school, Snow and Licorice were walking together down the street. "I just really want to hear about it, you know? Bump Battle Royale is the biggest sporting event of the year! And he's a legend!" Snow said. "Mhm..." Licorice replied. "Oh come on, Lick, don't tell me you're not the least bit interested in Mr. Nutsinbultz's story!" "I don't know, I feel like the contest-rules competition they do every year is blown way out of proportion. I like street-rules bumper battles. Which is why I've brought us here." "What do you mean?" Snow asked. They were standing outside a wooden picket fence between two brick building complexes. "Hop the fence." Licorice said, climbing up over the fence. Snow sighed and followed her. Once they were over the fence, Snow saw that they were in an abandoned parking lot. A small crowd was assembled in the parking lot. Four bumper cars were parked along a wall. Two of them had drivers in them and were revved up and ready to go. A white square twenty-feet-by-twenty-feet was drawn in the middle of the parking lot. "Lick, I have a bad feeling about this..." Snow said. "Come on, it's fine. I've been to these things before. They're fun." Licorice said, pulling Snow into the crowd. "Hey guys, glad you could make it." Swindler greeted. "Swindler? You're here too?" Snow asked. "Yeah, I love watching a good Street Bump Battle!" "You come here and bet on winners?" "Of course not! I'm not looking to throw away good money! I just like watching. This guy is great, look!" Swindler said, pointing at the square in the middle. The two bumper cars had driven into the square and were set equidistant from each other. Mail Bird hopped up on a podium and announced the beginning of the battle into his megaphone. The two cars roared with energy as they drove towards each other. They slammed into each other, bouncing all around. "Here comes the first canister!" Mail Bird announced. He tossed a glowing green canister into the arena. The two cars blasted towards the canister, each trying to get to it first. One bumper car, whose driver was a biker in a purple jumpsuit and helmet, drove over the canister first. His car glowed with green energy as he slammed into the other car. The other car spun out of the arena, crashing into a dumpster. The driver, Zapo the purple robot, jumped out and collapsed to the ground. Two penguins ran over to attend to him. The crowd cheered as the purple biker hopped out of his car and raised a fist in triumph. "That's Ray Flipside, he's the best Street Bumper there is!" Swindler explained. "Woohoo! Yeah! Another win for the Ray-Man!" Ray shouted. "That's right! No-one can beat me! Not even...not even Sparky Nutsinbultz could beat me!" "Hey!" Snow shouted. The crowd's cheering died down. "Excuse me?" Ray asked. "Mr. Nutsinbultz is the greatest Bumper there is! He could beat you in ten seconds flat!" Snow shouted. "Snow, what are you doing?" Licorice asked. "Defending Mr. Nutsinbultz." "Is that so? Well then, why don't you invite him down for a match? Let him prove he's better than me! What do you say folks? Who wants to see the Street Bumper champ go head to head with the Contest Bumper champ and settle who is best once and for all?" Ray said. The crowd cheered. "Fine then, this Friday, Mr. Nutsinbultz will be here to put you in your place!" Snow shouted. "What do you mean you won't do it?" Snow asked. Licorice, Snow, and Swindler were in Mr. Nutsinbultz's classroom the next day. "I am sorry, but I am far too busy. Besides, the event's sponsor, Principal Nitrome Boss, would highly disapprove of me competing in a Street Bump Battle." Mr. Nutsinbultz said. "But this Ray Flipside is a total jerk! He said he was better than you, and he's just a Street Bumper! What does a Street Bumper have against a professional Bumper like you?" Snow asked. "Don't you want to defend your title?" "My title is not in danger. A claim made by a lowly street bumper will not change the fact that I am a champion competitive bumper." "That may be, but there are people that this Street Bumper is making think otherwise. Show them that he is wrong. You said it yourself, he's just a lowly street bumper. What do you have to lose?" Snow asked. A long silence dragged out. "Very well. I shall come to the event." "Yes!" Swindler cheered. "But I will require a pit crew. My crew is in the off-season at this time. Do you have a pit crew you can supply me with?" "My friends will be your pit crew. They'll take care of everything. You just worry about whooping Ray Flipside's sorry behind." Snow said. At last, Friday came around, and the group met up at the abandoned lot where the battle was to take place. A large crowd had gathered to watch the event. One half of the crowd held signs that rooted for Nutsinbultz, while the other half bore signs that cheered for Ray Flipside. "Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a very special battle for our main event! A champion bumper will go head-to-head with our very own hometown legend, Ray Flipside! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the winner of the Bump Battle Royale of '14, Sparky Nutsinbultz!" Mail Bird announced. The crowd cheered as Sparky, down in the pit, waved to the crowd. He wore a red jumpsuit and a red cap for the occasion. "Is my car ready?" he asked. "Yep, it's all fixed up and ready to go, Mr. Nutsinbultz!" Kapowski said. "Yes, and let me just say that it's an honor to be working on your pit crew Mr. Nutsinbultz." Swindler said. "Thank you for volunteering. I truly could not be doing this without your help." Mr. Nutsinbultz replied. "And now, give it up for the Street Bumper legend, Ray Flipside!" Mail Bird announced. The crowd cheered as Ray, at the opposite side of the lot, raised his arms and climbed into his car. "Okay, now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the main event! Nutsinbultz vs. Flipside!" Mail Bird called. "Good luck out there!" Snow said to Nutsinbultz as he climbed into his car. He drove out into the arena and stopped at an equal distance from Ray. "Prepare to get crushed, scrap heap!" Ray shouted over the roar of the engines. Mail Bird counted down and then the battle began. The two cars circled each other for a while, looking for a weakness in the other's movements. Eventually Ray surged forward, ramming into Nutsinbultz. The two cars spun around wildly, each regaining their stability. They then returned to the circling game. This time it was Nutsinbultz that attacked. His car slammed into Ray's at a high speed and then screeched to a stop, forcing Ray's car to skid away. Ray screeched to a halt and drove farther into the arena, away from the edge. "First canister!" Mail Bird called, tossing it into the arena. The two cars bee-lined for the canister. Unfortunately, Ray was closer and got to it first. His car glowed with green energy. He drove straight at Nutsinbultz and slammed into him. Nutsinbultz increased his speed and maintained his stability to avoid being rammed out. He returned to the center and went in for an attack. He was barely able to make Ray budge now that Ray's car was charged with energy. "Oh no, this doesn't look good." Snow said. "He'll think of something, I'm sure of it!" Swindler said. "Second canister!" Mail Bird called, throwing the object into the mix. The canister landed almost right next to Ray, and he picked it up immediately. His car now hummed and glowed with more energy. He drove at Nutsinbultz, going in for the kill. "Wait, Sparky...wait...wait...now!" Mr. Nutsinbultz said to himself. At the last second he careened out of the incoming car's way. Ray gasped as he realized that his target was gone and he had too much acceleration. He hauled a sharp left on his steering wheel and his car flipped over, bouncing out of the arena. "We have our winner!" Mail Bird announced. The crowd cheered. Ray climbed out of the wreckage of his car and made his way over to Nutsinbultz's pit. "Hey, that was...a good battle out there. You've proven today that you truly are one of the greats." Ray said. He chuckled to himself. "Who knows? Maybe you'll see me in next year's competition?" He extended a hand to Nutsinbultz. "I shall be looking forward to it." Nutsinbultz said, shaking hands with Ray. "Wow, that was totally epic! I can't believe it! You used the extra energy he had against him! Brilliant strategy, Mr. Nutsinbultz! Wow, I can't wait to hear about your other strategies you learned. Chapter fourteen is sure to be thrilling! You will tell us about your experience, right?" Kapowski asked. "I don't know...I believe I have found a new story to tell." Episode Two-Senior Glitch Day "We're on in thirty seconds!" Fluffykins called. Kapowski adjusted his tie around his collar. He gulped nervously. "Hey, don't worry, Kapowski. You'll do great! The morning announcements are no big deal. I'll be right next to you the whole time. Okay?" Snow said. He nodded. "Thanks, Snow." he said. "Everyone take your places! We're on in...five, four, three, two..." Fluffykins counted off. The 'On Air' light on the wall flicked on and Blue turned the camera towards the desk where Kapowski and Snow sat, smiling. "Good morning, Cuboy Academy! I am your host for this week, Kapowski Anderson, and sitting next to me is my lovely co-host--" Kapowski began. "Snow Fox!" Snow said, picking up where Kapowski left off. "Today's lunch is cheeseburgers and onion rings. And from the school's yearbook committee, here's a reminder that picture day is next week." "Now let's talk to Swindler Johnson for news on sports." Kapowski said. Blue swiveled the camera to look at Swindler, who stood in front of a backdrop of a football field. "Hey there, students! The Swift Swindler here to remind you that football tryouts are after school today and girl's volleyball tryouts are after school tomorrow. I'm sure you all know which one I'm going to...ladies!" Swindler said. "Swindler!" Licorice shouted from off-camera. Swindler grinned and gave a thumbs-up to the camera. "Back to you, Kapowster and Foxy!" "Stop that!" Licorice yelled. Blue turned the camera back to the main desk. "Uh, one final announcement from the senior class president...senior ditch day is this Friday, so we'd better not see you here!" Kapowski announced. "Wait, ditch day? What is--" "And that's it for today's announcements, I'm Snow Fox, wishing you all a great day!" Snow said. "And...we're clear!" Fluffykins said. "Great job guys! Kapowski, try and stay on script." "But...a day for ditching school? Is that allowed?" Kapowski asked. "It's tradition. The teachers never do anything about it, so who's to stop us?" Fluffykins asked. "Besides, it's senior ditch day. For the seniors." "Oh, well, I guess its not as bad as I thought...but still, you just don't even show up?" "That's right. In fact, most of the other students don't show up either. If a quarter of the school is gone anyway, why bother showing up?" "Yeah, and I so want to participate this year!" Swindler said. "What? You're joking, right?" Kapowski asked. "Nope, Licorice and I already have plans for that day. We're going to go and see a movie." "But...aren't you worried about missing curriculum? Or your perfect attendance record?" "Nope. Not at all." "Blue, tell them!" "Tell them what? Rex and I are skipping too. So is Snow." Blue said. "Snow? You're also skipping? I don't believe it!" "It's not a big deal, everyone else is already doing it. The teachers don't care." Snow said. "Well, while you guys are skipping school, I'm going to be here...like a good student should!" "Yeah...have fun with that." Swindler said. That Friday, Kapowski arrived at the school to find it empty. "Where is everyone?" Kapowski asked, his voice echoing off the walls. "Gahh! Kapowski? What are you doing here?" Professor asked, nearly spilling his coffee as Kapowski entered the room. "Um, I'm here to learn. Where is everyone else?" "It's ditch day, you of all people should know! You announced it on the morning announcements!" "Yeah, but...nobody showed up?" "Nope. Just you. All the other students, like the seniors, just didn't bother showing up." "Oh...well then why are you here?" "I get paid to come here." "Oh, that explains it." "Yep." A long silence dragged out. "Well?" Kapowski asked finally. "Well, what?" Professor asked. "Aren't you going to begin today's lesson?" "I don't have a lesson planned for today, I...oh, sit down. I'll think of something." Kapowski grinned and took his seat. "So...uh, let's see...can anyone tell me the name of the guy that did the study on the finches at that one place with the turtles?" Kapowski raised his hand. "Gee, who should I pick? So many eager hands in the air right now. Kapowski, why don't you take this one?" Professor suggested. Kapowski grinned. "Charles Darwin!" he called. "Yeah, that." Professor wrote the name on the board. "So, who can tell me what feature about the finches fascinated Darwin the most?" "Ooh, ooh! I know this one!" "Now, now, Kapowski. Why don't we give someone else a chance? Anyone? Anybody at all? Okay, Kapowski." Professor said, keeping up the little charade. "The beaks." "Yes, those, things..." Professor wrote the answer on the board. "Okay, now...why did the finches each have a different shaped beak?" Professor asked. "They each ate different foods on the different islands." a voice said. Kapowski turned to see a boy wearing brown adventuring clothes and a pith helmet enter the classroom. He took a seat next to Kapowski. "Oh, hello, who might you be?" Professor asked. "My name is Joe. I'm a senior." "And you're here because..." "Are you kidding? Why would I waste my time cutting class when I could be doing something worthwhile? I heard you giving your lesson and thought that even though I already took biology, I might as well do something mentally stimulating. You are the only teacher giving a lesson right now, after all." the boy explained. "Yes, I suppose. All right then, Joe, welcome to the...class." Professor said. "It seems you're not the only one who doesn't believe in ditch day, Kapowski." "All right! It's cool to see I'm not alone here! Finally someone understands the importance of education!" Joe said, holding a fist out to Kapowski. They bumped fists. Later, Kapowski and Joe sat together at a lunch table. "See, since no-one else is here, we get to sit at the cool kids table today." Kapowski said. Joe laughed. "I can't say I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" Kapowski asked. "No, I've been going here for as long as I can remember...of course, I only remember half of it..." "What do you mean?" "It's a little fuzzy. I only remember little bits and pieces. Like I'd black out for a while. It's not important. So, you're a sophomore here?" Joe asked. "Yeah. I'm really liking it here. I've got to tell you though, it's been crazy." "Yeah? Tell me some of your stories." "Well, okay." Kapowski and Joe talked and laughed all of lunch time. After lunch, they headed to history class. "Scrawny young male, what are you doing here? And who is this young athletic male? My database says he looks like Indiana Jones." Mr. Nutsinbultz said. "We're here for an education, Mr. Nutsinbultz! Crack open your textbook and start teaching us stuff!" Kapowski said. "Very well. I am actually very impressed and pleased with your decision to come to school today. It shows a high level of maturity and responsibility." "Yeah, yeah, that's great, let's start chapter two!" Kapowski said, taking his seat. "Okay. Chapter two..." Mr. Nutsinbultz said. Suddenly, Joe began to shift forms and flash. Kapowski studied him with interest. For a split second, Joe's form was replaced with Fluffykins, and then it buzzed back to Joe. "Whoa, what the--?" Kapowski said. "What?" Joe asked. "Uh...for a second there I thought I saw Fluffykins...you know, a senior here, he's a bunny that wears a red hat?" "Never heard or seen of him before." "Really? He runs the morning announcements, he's on the dance team, he ran for senior class vice president..." "Really? For someone so active in the school you'd think I'd have heard of him before." "Yeah..." Suddenly Joe shifted again, and this time, Fluffykins completely replaced Joe in the classroom. "Whoa! What...where am I?" "You are in World History class." Mr. Nutsinbultz explained. "How did I get here? I was just at the arcade...and then I blacked out for a second...and now I'm here!? What's going on?" Fluffykins asked. "I'm not sure...maybe we should ask the school nurse." Kapowski said. The two of them went to the school nurse's office. The nurse, an old geezer wearing a blue cloak and pointy wizard hat, inspected Fluffykins once they entered. "Yes, yes, I've seen this kind of thing before. Fluffykins here is from the NES dimension." the nurse explained. "I already knew that! My parents and I moved here years ago!" Fluffykins said. Suddenly he glitched back to being Joe. "How'd I get here?" "When Fluffykins came to the real world, it is quite possible that his code was corrupted with a rogue file while he was being transported into the real world. That file makes him uncontrollably glitch between two forms; his regular form, and Joe here." "Wait, so I'm not really my own person?" Joe asked. He glitched back to Fluffykins. "I'm afraid not. But, this can be easily remedied. All I have to do is give you this special medicine that will separate the rogue file from Fluffykins' code. Then the file will manifest itself into its own body. Joe and Fluffykins will become two separate people." "Really? That's great! Go ahead, give him the medicine!" Kapowski said. "All righty, let me get my shot-giving thingamajig." "Needles!? I hat needles! Ahh!" Fluffykins dashed out of the room. "Oh great. I'll go catch him." Kapowski said. He dashed out of the room after Fluffykins. He soon found Fluffykins hiding behind a water fountain. "Hey Fluffykins, it's all right. It'll just be a pinch." Kapowski said. "I'm...really scared of needles, man." Fluffykins explained. "Well...maybe you could control your glitch?" "What do you mean?" "Control your glitch to switch on. Make Joe take the shot instead of you. That way, you don't have to experience it." "That's not a bad idea...okay, let's try." They went back to the nurse's office. Fluffykins concentrated very hard and then glitched into Joe. "Ready?" the nurse asked. "Yes." Joe replied. The nurse gave him the shot. Then, Joe and Fluffykins glitched away from each other, and each of them were in their own bodies. "Wow, this is...cool! I won't black out or miss anything ever again!" Joe said. "Thanks, Kapowski. Now I can ditch school for good." Fluffykins said, dashing out. "Um...you're welcome?" Kapowski said. "C'mon Kapowski, let's go make Mr. Rico make us run laps in the gym!" Joe said. "Right behind you!" Kapowski said. "Man, don't those two know it's ditch day?" the nurse asked to no-one in particular. Episode Three-Flue Season! "Austin, I don't think that's a good idea!" Justin called. He looked around nervously. "Someone is going to see us...and what if it's booby trapped?" "Hmm...good point. You open it." Austin said, shoving Justin towards the locker. Justin gulped and grabbed the combination dial. He turned it, expecting something to happen. "Go ahead, the combo is 16, 24, 8." Austin said. "Huh, multiples of eight." Justin aid as he turned the dial nervously. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up. I don't want her to catch us sneaking into her locker." Austin said. "It's opened...but there's no secret doors or panels or buttons or...or anything! It looks like a normal, average, everyday, ordinary, arbitrary, round-the-mill locker." Justin said. "I'm confiscating your thesaurus after we're done here. Let me see...textbooks...pack of gum...pencils...I don't get it! There's got to be some sort of secret entrance to her agent lair or whatever. Where else could it be?" Austin asked. "Maybe she puts in the combination differently?" Justin suggested. "Justin, you're a genius!" Austin shut the locker and punched in the combination backwards. This time they heard a soft click on the wall to their left. Justin pulled open a small panel on the wall. "This must be it." Justin said. "Yeah, this is it. Come on, let's go!" Austin said, climbing inside. "Uh, I'm going to stay out here." "What?" "Yeah, I'm going to, uh, stand guard! Yeah, stand guard, that's it." "Good thinking buddy! I'll see you when I get back." Austin said. Austin crawled deeper into the tunnel until he was soon gone from sight. Justin looked inside the tunnel, shrugged, and then walked away. "And then I said to him that if he wants to be my partner, he'd better do a lot better than a...my locker!" Snow shouted as she and Kapowski walked around the corner. "What's wrong?" Kapowski asked. "Someone broke into my locker...this panel on the wall here opens if you put my combo in backwards." Snow explained. "Oh, secret agent stuff...um, so who do you think did it?" "Oh, I have a few ideas of who...Monty told me not to use this tunnel until further notice, not even go into the secret lab." "Why?" "He said something happened...an experiment went wrong and the whole lab was under quarantine. I hope whoever found the panel didn't go inside." Snow closed the panel. "What if someone did?" Kapowski asked. "I don't know...they'd probably contract some sort of horrible disease. We need to make sure this panel stays shut. If the germ gets out, everyone could be in real trouble." Snow said. The next day, Austin and Justin were in their secret lair at BetterthanCuboy Academy. "What was it like?" Justin asked. "It was amazing! It had monitors and buttons and flashing lights, and...ACHOO!" Austin said. "Bless you. So, anything juicy on how to stop Snow?" "No, nothing like that. I...ACHOO!" "Are you okay? I think you might have a cold." "Yeah...I've felt a little stuffy since I got out of the lab. It must be some sort of super-cool defense mechanism they've installed in there...like if you're not an agent you get sick because agents have had immunization or something. I'm sure it'll wear off though." "Wow...secret agents are so cool!" "Justin, focus! Secret agents are the enemy! Now, we...ACHOO!" "Maybe you should go home and lie down, you don't look too good." "I'm fine! Now, we need to find out how we can use this secret lab against...ACHOO!" "Are you sure you're okay? Your face is turning red...and you feel really hot!" Justin said. "I just need to..." Austin began. He staggered and fell to the ground, unconscious. "Austin! Austin! Help! Somebody help!" Justin shouted. "Hey, Uncle Monty, just a silly question, but what is it exactly that got loose in the lab?" Snow asked over the phone. Kapowski leaned in, eager to hear what it was. Snow pushed him away and pressed her ear to the phone. "Uh huh...yeah...deadly if untreated!? No, there's no worry, no trouble, just curious is all...okay...bye." Snow hung up her phone. "What is it?" Kapowski asked. "Some sort of deadly virus called the Flue." "Um...the flu isn't deadly, it can be, but, most cases aren't." "No, not the flu, the Flue. Spelled with an 'e'. It is a deadly virus if medical attention is not sought as soon as possible, and symptoms include sneezing, fever, fatigue, and uncontrollable muscle spasms." "Sounds serious." "Oh, it is. I just hope no-one got sick with it. We'll have to closely monitor all visits to the nurse's office for at least the next week to ensure no-one has caught the virus." "Should we start looking for suspects?" Kapowski asked. "We?" "Yes, we. C'mon, let me help. I may not be an agent, but I am your boyfriend, and I want to help you out." "Boyfriend?" "Um...is it hot in here?" Snow laughed. She kissed him on the cheek. "You're sweet. But I don't want to put you in danger. Leave the agenting to me, okay?" "Well...if you insist." "Help! Help!" a voice shouted. Kapowski and Snow ran out of the library to investigate. "Justin? What's going on?" Snow asked. "Austin...he...passed out...and he...isn't...looking too...good." Justin stammered, out of breath from running. "Take us to him, now!" Snow demanded. Justin led them back to the secret lair behind BetterthanCuboy Academy. Austin was sprawled on the ground, his muscles flinching uncontrollably. "What happened?" Snow asked. "Well...okay, you've got us! Austin broke into your locker and found the secret door and went inside while I went and got a hot dog and then he got sick and started sneezing and got really hot and then he fainted and so I ran to get help!" Justin burst his confession all in one sentence. "Great, he probably caught the Flue!" Snow shouted. "The flu?" "No, not the flu, the Flue!" "That's what I said! The flu!" "No, no, no, not flu, Flue." Kapowski said. "What?" "Flue." "That's what I said." "No, not flu, Flue." "Who?" "Flue!" "Flu is on first base?" "Guys! Focus!" Snow interrupted. "Kapowski, I need you to run to my house and get the antidote that my Uncle Monty made." "Running? I'll try..." Kapowski said. He fled from the secret lair. "I don't understand, how could the flu be so horrible?" Justin asked. "It's not...I give up." Snow said. Kapowski returned with a test tube full of purple liquid. Snow took it and poured it into Austin's mouth. Austin coughed and sat up. "What...what happened?" he asked. "You got busted sneaking into the secret lab is what happened! But...I think you've already been punished enough. The antidote should have killed the germ, so we're all safe now." Snow said. "Thank goodness." Kapowski said. "Yeah, but this'll probably make Austin think twice about breaking into the lab again, right Austin?" Justin said. They all laughed. "Yeah...no." Austin said. Episode Four-The Other Crew! Swindler yawned, stretching his arms as he did so. Kapowski and Blue followed suit. Soon Snow and Licorice were also yawning. "Man, there really isn't much going on today, is there?" Blue asked. "It seems that way, doesn't it?" Swindler replied, putting his feet up. "Man, I got absolutely no sleep last night...I was up all night...reading...zzzzzz" Kapowski said sleepily. Snow clapped to wake him up. "I volunteer as tribute!" Kapowski shouted upon snapping awake. "Oh, sorry, was I sleeping?" "Yeah, you...were." Snow said drowsily. Swindler and Licorice were already sleeping soundly. "Guys, you can't fall...asleep in...class..." Snow said. But soon she too had fallen asleep, just like the other four. "Great, who am I supposed to talk to?" Rex asked. Blue slapped a button on her dashboard. "Five more minutes..." he said. "I'm not an alarm clock." "I want to ride the pony..." Blue said dreamily in his sleep. "Wow, those five look woofed." Hallbert said. "Yeah, they were out partying pretty hard last night. Except for Kapowski, he was reading at home. Late." Teeno said. "How do you know these things?" Guillermo asked. "I'll never tell." "That's...creepy. Never mind that. Whose party was it?" Hallbert asked. "It was Canary's party. I was there, but went home early." Hotair answered. "I see. Hotair, I must say your English has improved since you got here." Guillermo said. "Pickles!" Hotair replied. "Uh, right. So, what else is going on?" "I just signed up for the talent show!" a muscular raccoon said. "Oh, well that's cool. What's your talent, Paul?" "My talent is--" "Weight lifting." Teeno interrupted. "I wanted to say it!" "Weight lifting? Since when is that a talent?" Hallbert asked. "Ever since lifting two tons became a superhuman feat of strength." Paul answered. "Wow, can you really lift two tons?" "Yep. And you'll see me do it live and in person tonight." "Wow, I can't wait! That would be truly amazing!" Guillermo said. "Did somebody say MAGIC?!" Mail Bird asked, putting on a black top hat and bowtie. "Um...no. Nobody said magic." Hallbert said as the bell rung to dismiss them from class. "Oh...well, would you like to see some m--oh, they're gone." Mail Bird said. He sighed and took off his hat. Swindler fell backwards in his chair and was jolted awake. "Gahh! What the--when did I--" Swindler fell back to sleep before he could finish speaking. Professor sat in his chair and watched them sleep. "I would wake them up, but I think I'll give the minor characters in the series a time to shine." he said, sipping his coffee. Suddenly, his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello? Teeno? What are you...how did you know I broke the fourth wall just now? You're not even...yes, I won't do it again. Good day to you." At lunch, the collection of minor characters were gathered at their table to eat. "I am very much enjoying the food in this new country. What did you call this again?" Hotair asked. "Enchiladas." Teeno answered. "Bless you." Teeno rolled his eyes and bit into his apple. "So, does anyone else want to try out for the talent show? I think I'll do one of those magic acts where you read people's minds." "Is that how you know so much about other people?" Guillermo asked, pulling his helmet on tighter as if to prevent his mind from being read. "Maybe..." "No, he's just nosy." Hallbert said. "I am not!" Teeno shouted. "Then how do you know so much?" "That is classified information!" "Guys, can we not argue?" Paul asked. "Sorry..." the two of them said in unison. "Great, because I have some awesome news. A journalist from the school newspaper is going to be at the talent show and is going to write a piece on my act!" "Wow, that's awesome! Here's hoping you succeed and look good in the paper." Teeno said. "Wait...what?" "Well, if you fail your stunt, then you'd look pretty dumb. And there'd be a written documentation of your failure. It's a lose-lose situation." "Do you doubt I'll be able to do it?" Paul asked. "Um, I didn't say that. I'm just saying it's a possibility." "No, you were saying that you doubt me! I'll show you, I'll show you all! I'm going to lift those two tons as if they were pillowcases! You'll see!" With that, Paul stood abruptly and stormed off. He had stood up so quickly that his chair flew across the room and became embedded in the wall. "Remind me to never get on his bad side." Guillermo said. "Okay. Hey Guillermo?" Hotair said. "Yeah?" "Don't ever get on the bad side of Paul." Hotair said. "No, that's not what I...thank you, Hotair, for reminding me." Hotair smiled. "Did somebody say MAGIC?!" Mail Bird asked. This time he wore a nice tuxedo along with the bowtie and top hat. He spread his wings out and playing cards flew out of his sleeves in a fantastic display. "No, nobody said...actually, yes, we did say magic. But we said it like five minutes ago. You're late." Hallbert said. "But...I had to get my tux on!" Mail Bird said. "Oh, no matter, I can still show you a trick, right?" "Actually, there's the bell, so lunch is over and we have to go." Guillermo replied. "Oh...okay." The four of them left the cafeteria and went to their next class. Mail Bird looked at the school bell with scorn. "You're ruining my act!" he shouted. That day, after school, the four friends gathered in the audience of the talent show. "I thought you were going to do a mind-reading act." Hallbert said. "I decided not to. Turns out there was already a magic act in the show." Teeno responded. "Ah." They took their seats as the curtain opened. "Yes, welcome everyone to tonight's Cuboy Academy Talent Show! I am pleased to announce tonight's first act, the Snazzy Suit Boys Dance Crew, consisting of Fluffykins Bunny, Joe Blastman, and Arctic Arthur!" Professor announced. The trio of dancers came out onto the stage wearing dazzling suits that were covered in glitter and sequins. "When does Paul go out on stage?" Guillermo asked. "It looks like he will be the fifth and final act." Hotair said, looking at the program pamphlet. Two dance routines, one singing act, and one stand-up comedy act later, Paul came out onto the stage. "For my act, I need a volunteer." Paul announced. "A volunteer? I thought he was going to lift two tons." Hallbert said. Teeno shrugged. "Maybe he decided to change his act?" Several eager hands were up in the air, hoping they would be picked as a volunteer. "Principal Nitrome Boss! Come on up!" Paul said. "What? I didn't volunteer!" Nitrome Boss retorted. "Yeah, but I figured you'd want some attention. Come on up here!" "Very well..." Nitrome Boss grumbled. He lumbered up onto the stage. "Please take a seat on this stool." Paul said. He indicated a stool that sat on a bathroom weight scale in the center of the stage. "Okay..." Nitrome Boss sat down on the stool. As he sat down, the numbers on the weight scale skyrocketed. The numbers on the scale were broadcasted on a television screen mounted above the stage. Astoundingly. the numbers read four thousand, two hundred and eleven pounds. Hallbert's eyes widened. Teeno gasped. Guillermo nearly passed out. They all realized what Paul was about to do. Paul gripped one leg of the stool in one hand and slowly lifted it up off the floor. He soon held the stool, with Nitrome Boss on top, over his head in one hand. The crowd exploded into applause. "I don't believe it..." Guillermo said. "He...he--he just did that!" Teeno blurted. Paul set the stool back down and took a bow. "I must say that that was an astounding performance and a great end to a great show! Good night everybody!" Professor announced. The crowd cleared out surprisingly fast. Mail Bird scampered out onto the stage. "I'm ready!" he called. His voice echoed through the empty room. "Oh, come on!" Episode Five-A Wrench in the Works! "Swindler, I don't think this is a good idea!" Kapowski cried out. "Ah, cool your jets man. It's all good." Swindler assured him. The two of them, along with Rex and Blue, were rummaging through the school's basement. "The basement has been on high security ever since Peanuts left. I don't want to get in trouble." "It's fine. The guards are on their lunch break right now." Blue said. "Oh, well, I guess that makes me feel a little better..." "Aha! Got it!" Swindler cheered. "What were you looking for?" Blue asked. "My old phone got confiscated last year. It had all of my contacts on it, so I did a little digging and found out that all of the confiscated phones are kept down here. Now that I have it back, I can plug in all of my old contacts into my new phone." Swindler explained. "Why not just keep the old phone?" Kapowski asked. "Are you kidding? The iTouchy 3.0 is WAY better than this old hunk of junk! C'mon, let's get out of here, I don't want the rats to find us." "Rats!?" "Ha-ha, just joking." "Oh, ha, you really gave me a scare there, Swindler." Several loud squeaks came from behind them. "Ahhh!" Kapowski yelped, running away from the sound. Blue laughed. "I couldn't help it! Rex has an audio file of rats squeaking and I've been waiting to use it!" "Rats!" Kapowski shouted. "Whoaa!" A crash came from the back of the room. "Oh boy, let's go check on him." Swindler said. They ran to investigate the commotion. "Hey Kapowski, you okay?" Blue asked. "Yeah, I'm all right. Hey, what's that?" Kapowski replied. He pointed at a rusty, old, brown robot that stood idly in the corner. "It was under this tarp that I accidently pulled off when I tripped. I wonder what it is." "It looks like some old junky radio. I wonder if it still works." Swindler said. "Hey, here's a switch!" Swindler flicked the switch up. The robot's eyes blinked on with green light. It creaked and screeched noisily as it moved its old rusty parts. "Hey there, buddy, what's going on?" Swindler asked the robot. "I am Rusty." the robot replied. "Well, that much is obvious. But what's your name, stranger?" Blue asked. "I just told you. My name is Rusty." "Oh." "What were you doing down here?" Kapowski asked. "I was a hall monitor at this facility until I was eventually boxed away and switched off. My timer indicates I have been in standby mode for seventeen years." "Wow, that's a long time. Why don't you come upstairs with us and meet the students of the modern world?" "Yes, I would very much like that." They led the robot upstairs out of the basement. "Now that I am back to full power I can become a hall monitor again." Rusty said. "Um, while you might be working okay, you might want a few...upgrades, and a clean-up for sure." Swindler said. "Very well." They took Rusty to the locker room where they scrubbed him clean, replaced his old parts, and gave him several upgrades. "There! Now you look good as new!" Kapowski said. "Thank you for upgrading me. Now that I have been upgraded, I can do my job as a hall monitor even better." Rusty said. The next day, Kapowski, Blue, and Swindler were sitting in science class. "Have you seen Rusty?" Kapowski asked. "Yeah, he was in the halls. I don't know, he seems a little bossy. One kid was tardy to class, so Rusty electrocuted him!" Swindler said. "Did you really have to give him a Taser upgrade?" Kapowski asked Blue. "It was Rex's idea!" Blue protested. Suddenly, Principal Nitrome Boss came on the PA system and called the three boys to his office. "What were you three thinking?" Principal Nitrome Boss shouted once they had arrived. "It was Rex's idea!" Blue shouted. "Will you stop that? What do you mean Principal Nitrome Boss?" Kapowski asked. "I'm talking about the hall monitor, Rusty! Why would you bring him up here? He was decommissioned years ago after the incident with the tank!" Nitrome Boss yelled. "Tank?" Blue asked. "Yes, tank. I'm telling you, that robot is dysfunctional, that's why we switched him off! At least he was never equipped with any weapons, that's be a real issue." "Uh..." "What?" "We may have given Rusty a few upgrades..." Kapowski confessed. "Upgrades!? What kind of upgrades?" Before they could answer, the door to the office was blasted open by a large explosion. Rusty walked in, a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder. "Hello again, Principal Nitrome Boss. Are you ready for immediate eradication as revenge for switching me off?" Rusty asked. "Ahhh! Get that thing away from me! Security!" Nitrome Boss called into a walkie-talkie. Several robots rolled into the room and attempted to apprehend Rusty. Rusty blasted them all down with laser cannons. "Rusty! Stop! Don't do this!" Kapowski shouted. "No. Principal Nitrome Boss must pay for what he did." Rusty said. "Step aside or I will fire upon you." "Uh...okay." Kapowski stepped aside. "Kapowski!" Blue shouted. "What? I don't want to get vaporized!" "Somebody do something!" Nitrome Boss squealed in fear. Rusty took aim at Nitrome Boss with a ray gun. "Stop right there!" a voice shouted. They all whipped around to see Billy standing in the doorway. "Billy?! What are you doing here?" Swindler asked. "Helping you guys out!" "If I could laugh out loud I would be doing so in immense proportions right now. You can not possibly stop me, not with all of these upgrades and weapons that I have. I am unstop--" "Bucket of water!" Billy threw a bucket of water on Rusty, making him short out. Rusty buzzed and sputtered and then thudded to the floor, harmless. A long silence dragged out. Blue was the one who broke the silence. "Well that was easy." Bonus Episodes! You can find bonus episodes here! Bonus Episode One-A Day at the Beach! "Here we are guys, Boom Boom Beach!" Licorice said as she stopped the car. They all stepped out of the car, loaded with supplies for their trip. "Let's set up over there!" Swindler shouted, running off. "Wait up!" Blue called, dashing after him. "C'mon Snow, help me get my cooler down to the beach." Licorice said. "Help you? You're sitting in it!" Snow replied. "Well how else am I supposed to go to the beach? One step on that hot sand and I melt!" Snow sighed. "Kapowski, I'm going to help Licorice get down there. Are you cool?" "Hot, actually. I'm very hot. It's like ninety degrees out here! No, I can't come out of the car until I'm properly protected. Luckily, I have sunscreen, SPF 300. You want some?" Kapowski asked, whipping out a massive tube of sunscreen. "Uh, maybe later. You're going to meet us down there, right?" "Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I'm done lathering up. Go on ahead." "Well, if you say so." Snow picked up the cooler with Licorice inside and strolled down to the beach. Swindler and Blue had already set up their gear. A blanket was spread out on the sand and five chairs were set up under the large beach umbrella that had been unfolded. "Wow guys, looks great. Set me down in that chair, Snow." Licorice said. Snow set the cooler in the chair next to Swindler. "Thanks, we got the perfect spot. A straight path to the ocean, equidistance from the snack bar and the bathroom, and just the right amount of sun." Blue said. "Did you have to set up so close to Principal Nitrome Boss's spot? I could've lived a long happy life not knowing what that guy looked like in a swimsuit." Licorice said, shuddering. "Hey, at least he isn't bothering us. C'mon Blue, let's go play beach volleyball with some hot babes!" Swindler cheered, running down the beach. "What?!" "He's joking Licorice. The only guys playing beach volleyball over there are Hallbert and Arctic Arthur. No cute girls at all." Snow said. Licorice sighed with relief. "Hey, where's Kapowski?" "I'm right here." Kapowski said. He was covered in sunscreen and held an umbrella over himself. "Kapowski, I think you used a little too much sunscreen." Snow said. "You can never do too much when it comes to safety!" Kapowski replied. "You're covered in sunscreen. You'll slip as soon as you take a step." "No I--won't!" Kapowski said as he slipped and fell. "Ahh! Sand! It's so itchy!" Snow sighed. "Lick, I'm going to go down into the water." With that, Snow ran down the beach. "No! Don't leave me here alone with..." Licorice called. "...and she's gone." Meanwhile, down at the ocean, Snow was just walking out into the water when Swindler and Blue approached her. "Snow! You'll never believe what Blue and I just found." Swindler said. "A...slip of paper?" Snow replied. "No! It's a map! A treasure map! Blue and I are going to follow it and become filthy rich!" "Good luck." "Thanks. C'mon Blue, the map says we need to start forty paces from the lifeguard tower!" The two of them dashed off in search of treasure. "So...do you want to go and get some snacks for us?" Licorice asked. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Kapowski replied. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" "No..." "Don't you want to go into the water?" "Not really. I don't want to get all of my sunscreen washed off." "Oh my gosh, please do something that isn't here!" "What's that supposed to mean?" Licorice sighed. "Look, out of everybody in our group, you annoy me the most." "Why?" "You're nerdy, boring, weak, geeky, awkward to look at, and don't know how to have fun." "Don't know how to have fun? I do loads of fun stuff! I play chess..." "Boring." "And collect stamps..." "Boring." "And read books..." "Boring!" "Fine! What do I have to do to prove I know how to have fun?" "Well..." Licorice looked around the beach for inspiration. She suddenly saw a parasailing boat zooming across the water. "Parasailing! You have to go parasailing." Licorice said. "Parasailing!? But I'm afraid of heights!" "Well then I guess you'll always be that guy in the group that doesn't know how to have fun." "Oh...very well! I'll do it." "Yes!" "All right, Blue, the map says that the treasure lies somewhere over here." Swindler said. He and Blue were walking along the beach. "Yeah, Rex's metal detector says the same thing." Blue said. "Great, we'll find the treasure in no time." Swindler said. "Uh, Swindler..." "Yeah?" "I found the treasure." "Great! Where is it?" "That's the problem." Blue said, pointing at Nitrome Boss. "You've got to be kidding." "The map says it's right underneath that spot!" Swindler groaned. "Just our luck. All right, let's start coming up with a way to move him." Meanwhile, Kapowski was signing up for the parasailing trip. "So...that's fifteen minutes at nine hundred feet...that'll be thirty dollars, please." the ship's captain, a man dressed as a pirate, said. Kapowski sighed and handed over the money. "This isn't going to be dangerous...is it?" "Of course not! We've got a strong cord and harnesses to keep you safe." "Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad." "It isn't! Everyone on board the boat!" Kapowski stepped on board. "All right, sonny, you're going to go first." "Um...okay." Kapowski stammered. The captain hooked up Kapowski into his harness and then linked the cord to him. "All right, I'm going to open the chute now and start letting you out." Kapowski was soon being drawn out behind the boat like a massive kite. "Woohoo! This isn't so bad! This is...fun! Woohoo! Hey Lick! I'm parasailing!" Kapowski called. He waved to Licorice. Licorice waved back and laughed. "Finally got rid of that guy for a while." she said to herself. "Hey Lick. Where's Kapowski?" Snow asked as she returned to the blanket. "He's parasailing right now." "No, seriously, where'd he go?" "He's up there, parasailing! I had to do something to get him to go away! Never leave me alone with him again! He's so boring!" "Boring? He's parasailing!" "Well...okay, so maybe I kind of showed him how to have fun." Snow waved to Kapowski. "What are you kids doing!!!!????" Nitrome Boss shouted. "Moving you! Push! Blue, push!" Swindler shouted. "I am pushing! He won't budge!" Blue replied. "Why are you trying to move me!!!???" Nitrome Boss yelled. "You're lying on top of the treasure!" Blue grunted. "Treasure? Ha! I knew it! I knew two idiots would fall for my prank eventually!" "Prank?" Swindler said. "Yep, prank. Years ago I set up an elaborate prank involving a fake treasure and a fake treasure map. No one ever found the map though...until now! But...the map was supposed to lead them to the dump...why are you two looking over here?" "This is where the map lead us!" Swindler said. "Let me see that!" Blue said, snatching the map from Swindler. "You've been holding it upside down!" "I wondered why north was on the wrong side of that compass rose..." Blue sighed. "Come on, Swindler. The treasure isn't real." Blue said, tossing the map away. They went back to their blanket, feeling defeated. Once they were gone, Nitrome Boss whipped out a cell phone. "Yes, I'd like to move my secret bank vault...no I did not lose the map to it!" he said. "Hey Snow, hey Licorice." Swindler said. "No treasure?" Snow asked. "Nope, it was a fake. I'm ready to go, where's Kapowski?" "Woohoo!" Kapowski yelled as he returned to the blanket. "Where were you?" Blue asked. "I went parasailing! It was a lot of fun. Thanks for making me do that Licorice." "No problem. I'd say today was a great day at the beach. Let's go home, guys." Licorice said. They all packed up their things and made their way back to the car. Along the way, Kapowski stopped short. "Wait...did Licorice say I was awkward to look at?" Suggestions I hope you enjoyed Cuboy Academy! I hope you got all the jokes! If you liked it, leave a suggestion in the comments for the next episode's character of focus. A list of characters that have already been done is below so that you can get an idea of what kind of suggestions you can make. Characters: Zapo Lady Snow Fox Hallbert Mail Bird Yin & Yang Norman Noggin Ditto Teenager (Oodlegobs) Swindler Green Warlock Ice Cream Characters Licorice Jack Frost Mr. Protagonist Droplet Rainbogeddon Twins Uncle Rico & Billy Eskimo Austin Carter Hotair Blue Neko and Owl Twin Shot Angels & B.C. Cavemen Roly Poly Nitrome Fan-Fiction Wikian Crew Takeshi Mother Kapowski Guillermo the Henchman Wilbur the Giant Worm Viking Bullethead Soldier Justin Bennet Sorbet Arctic Arthur Peanuts Right Eye Sparky Nutsinbultz Trivia *Kapowski constantly breaks the fourth wall, despite his friends' prompting not to. *In the episode 'Going Green' when the green enzymes yell 'GET HIM' it is a reference to the Touchy skin for the Test Subject Series. *NMDFanfictionMon is a series written by AustinCarter4ever that you can read on the wiki. *Rex209 has shown to be quite versatile, armed with a flamethrower, a double-barrel shotgun, an AWS (Audio Weapons System), X-ray scanners, a cloaking device, software-developing programs, and a hull overheat ability. *Kapowski's favorite food is cheeseburgers. Blue's favorite food is fried chicken (and food pills). Swindler's favorite food is tacos. *In the episode 'Kapowski's Super Awesome Disc Golf Team Force!' when Kapowski says 'Deal with it' and puts on sunglasses, it is a reference to the 'Deal with it' GIFs. *All of the main characters are currently sophomores, with the exception of Licorice, who is a junior and has her driving license. Swindler should be a junior, but he was held back a year. Category:Stories